Revenge, Lies & Denial
by xStelenaJouren
Summary: Freddie thinks Joe's dead. Lindsey thinks Joe ran away. Either way, they are now dating. What will they do when Freddie's bitter ex wife brings Joe back in their lives & Lindsey doubts everything? This is not a Frindsey story!


Revenge, Lies & Denial.

So I'm back with one of my favourite Hollyoaks couples, Lindsey and Joe. Don't get me started on Lindsey and Freddie, major barf factor but for the sake of this story, they are together at the start of this story.

This is set in 5 years time. Freddie and Sinead are divorced but have 3 year old, Brittany and Jackson. Freddie and Lindsey are together but he never told her the truth about Joe's disappearance. Sinead is bitter because of the divorce but still in love with Freddie as always.

Chapter 1:

Sinead O'Connor, previously Sinead Roscoe, fluffed her perfectly curled red hair in her car mirror. The car was a divorce settlement from Freddie but she wanted more, believing she was entitled to more. She applied her lipstick, smacking her lips together and smiled.

"Mummy, I don't want to go and see Daddy. I want to stay with you" A 6 year old Katy said, who was sat in the passenger seat and 3 year old twins, Brittany and Jackson were sat in the backseat. Katy called Freddie daddy and Sinead wasn't going to let him to get off lightly with that fact.

"I'm sorry, darling. Mummy needs a night with Auntie Esther and Auntie Ruby but I promise we'll do something nice tomorrow" Sinead replied, sighing, taking her seat belt off and helped Katy with hers before seeing to the twins.

•••

Sinead let herself into the Roscoe house, still having a key and the children went running in.

"I keep telling Mum to get that lock changed" Jason said, walking downstairs with Holly.

"Alright, Jason, don't need to look like something you've stepped in. I wasn't the one who cheated, remember?" Sinead replied, raising an eyebrow.

"She has a point, Jase" Holly told him, turning to him. Jason sighed and nodded, before heading into the kitchen.

Sinead followed suit to see Freddie and Lindsey in the kitchen, kissing.

"There are children present!" Sinead exclaimed, sighing. They sprang apart, a little red.

"Daddy!" The twins squealed, running towards him. He smiled, picking them up. Katy remained behind Sinead, tucking onto her coat.

"Katy? Got a hug for your dad?" Freddie asked, putting down the twins, smiling.

"Go on, Katy, it's okay. I'll be back tomorrow" Sinead said to her oldest daughter, bending down to hug her and kissed her on the cheek. As she stood up, she gave Freddie and Lindsey a cold look and left without another word.

"So what do you kids want to eat then?" Lindsey said, slapping her hands together, smiling.

"I'm not hungry" Katy muttered, before walking into the living, sitting down. Freddie and Lindsey exchanged a look of concern and sighed.

"Fish fingers, Daddy!" Brittany squealed, tucking at his t'shirt. Freddie was too busy looking at Katy.

"I'm gonna go and meet Cindy and Mercy. See you later" Lindsey sighed, kissing Freddie on the cheek and left.

"Katy, sweetheart, are you alright?" Freddie said, sitting down next to her.

"I wanna go home" She exclaimed, crossing her arms.

"You know Mummy is going out with her friends. She deserves it" He told her, squeezing her hand but she moved away from him before picking up a copy of Girl Talk from the coffee table.

"Daddy, me and JJ want fish fingers!" Brittany squealed from the kitchen. Freddie sighed before heading towards the twins.

•••

"You look killer, babe" Ruby told Sinead, as the girls applied their make up in Esther and Ruby's flat. Sinead smiled, looking at her electric blue bodycon dress that clung to every curve.

"Yeah, Freddie's loss is another mans gain, right?" Sinead questioned, smirking before looking at herself in the mirror, applying a coat of mascara.

"I miss you around the house, Sinead. Lindsey is a bore" Ruby admitted, sighing and sitting down on a chair.

"Tell me about it. Yeah she may know than me but we all know who wins in the looks department" Sinead said, looking at herself in the mirror, pulling up her dress over her chest.

"A bit full of yourself there? Lindsey is pretty as well" Esther replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Aww, does Est fancy a bit of the Butterfield does she?" Ruby mocked, poking her in the ribs.

"Shut up!" Esther scoffed, pushing Ruby away.

"Look at her, Rubes. She's going red" Sinead laughed. Esther scrolled at her, chucking a cushion at her which Sinead caught laughing and threw it back at her.

•••

Katy was playing with her painting set when Lindsey returned home, a little drunk.

"Hellooooooooo, Katttttttttttttttt" Lindsey sung, coming into the living, swinging herself in on the door frame.

"My name is Katy" She sighed, changing to a red paint.

"Aww, whatcha painting?" Lindsey asked, sitting on the painting.

"Me, Mummy, Daddy, Britt and JJ" Katy replied, her eyes not leaving her painting.

"Where's me then?" Lindsey questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You're not part of my family" Katy said, standing up and wiped her hands on her jeans.

"That's not very nice is it?" Lindsey said, raising an eyebrow. Katy shrugged.

"My mummy is prettier than you" She said, going to walk away but Lindsey stopped her, her being drunk clouding her judgement. She grabbed the young girl arm, harder then she intended. Katy squealed, trying to pull away.

"Lindsey, let go now! Can't you see you're hurting Katy!" Freddie exclaimed, from the doorway. Lindsey blinked, realised what she was doing and let go. Katy ran out of the room.

"What are you doing?!" Freddie asked, walking into the room.

"I don't know, Freddie, I'm sorry" Lindsey replied, standing up.

"You're drunk. Get upstairs now" He said, sighing.

"Freddie..."

"Now, Lindsey, don't make me ask twice" He told her. She sighed and nodded, rushing up the stairs. He groaned before heading into the kitchen, taking a bottle of beer from the fridge and headed to the living room, sitting down and switched on the TV.

•••

"Well Esther pulled!" Sinead exclaimed, over the loud music. The girls had headed into Manchester, to get away from Chester for a night. Ruby looked over to see Esther in a liplock with a pretty brunette.

"Well look at it this way, at least she won't be dragging us to a gay bar now" Ruby replied, sipping a drink of her vodka and coke. Sinead laughed when her attention was taken by a figure at the bar. She narrowed her eyes.

"No way" She gasped, putting down her drink.

"Sinead?"

"Wait here" Sinead said, brushing past Ruby and walked towards the bar.

"Joe?" She asked, in disbelief, staring at the figure who turned and face fell when he saw Sinead. It indeed was Joe, Freddie's older brother who she believed to be dead

"Sinead?" Joe said, in shock too.

"I thought you were dead" She whispered, swallowing.

"I can't be here, I need to go" Joe replied, trying to walk away from but Sinead stopped him.

"Joe, me and Freddie have thought you were dead for 5 years. We deserve some kind of explanation" She told him, raising an eyebrow.

"Not here. Anyone could be listening" He sighed, ushering her out of the club. She rolled her eyes and walked out.

"So Joe, explain now!" She said, crossing her arms.

"Grace. She gave me £10,000 and told me if I cared and loved Lindsey and Freddie, I would leave and never come back" He replied, sighing.

"Oh god" She gasped, running her hands through her hair.

"I can't be here. If Grace finds out I've seen you, she'll kill me for good this time" He told her, turning to go away.

"Grace is dead, Joe" Sinead told him, grabbing his arm.

"What? How?" Joe asked, in shock.

"She got shot when some guys raided the club. Fraser and Trevor are in prison. You can come home" She told him, smiling.

"I can't, Sinead. Lindsey is probably gonna kill me when she sees me. I know I torn her apart leaving" He said, sighing.

"At least give me your number, Joe. So I can tell Freddie" She replied. He nodded, taking out his phone

•••

"Mummy!" Katy squealed, running up to Sinead the next morning. Freddie was dropping the kids back off at Sinead's.

"Hungover?" Freddie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah but you don't get to care. Go on, Katy, go and get Britt and JJ ready for the cinema please" Sinead replied. Katy nodded, taking the twins hands and walked with them into the house.

"The bitterness, it doesn't suit you" Freddie told her, smiling a little.

"Don't. Alright. Just go" Sinead sighed, before walking into the house and slammed the front door shut, locking it, sighing. Her feelings rushing back for Freddie in a skipped heartbeat.

"Mummy?" Katy asked, surprising Sinead. She sniffed, not realising she had been crying.

"Come on then, cinema time!" Sinead exclaimed, grabbing Katy's arm who whined in pain.

"Katy?" Sinead asked, worried. Katy pushed Sinead off but Sinead took Katy's jacket off. Her mouth fell open at bruises.

"Who did this, Katy?" Sinead asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Lindsey" Katy said, in a timid voice.

"Right. Okay. Go and finish getting ready please, darling" Sinead replied, kissing her daughters forehead. Katy nodded and ran to her siblings.

Sinead felt herself shaking as she stood up, her blood boiling. She took her phone out, going to ring Lindsey but she stopped, smirking to herself, knowing revenge was a dish served best cold and rang Joe instead.


End file.
